MURDER/Mystery Island/Trailers/SDCC 2016 Trailer
Note: If you have not read up to A Fiend in Sheep's Clothing - Part Two, '''DO NOT READ'.'' ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- LAST WARNING: SPOILERS BELOW. ---- Voice: You killed my mother. camera cuts to Charles standing in front of Rob, dressed as the Fiend. Charles: You killed Sines and Agent Rivers. Rob: They chose their own fates. Charles: Then you have chosen yours. A Sci100 Studios Production cuts inside a kindergarten classroom. Full of posters, colors, toys, and of course five-year old children. One, a blond child, walks up to another child, who is coloring a picture of the sky. Boy, smiling: Hi, I'm Kross! Boy, turning to face Kross: I'm Rob. camera cuts to black. (voiceover): 'The clash of two brilliant minds.... camera cuts to Diana, looking at Rob. 'Diana: You go on these little rants, about how friendship and love are weaknesses. But I think that's a load of shit. I think that's what you want. You're mad because you're not the one Kross cares abo- grabs Diana by the throat, tightly, as she struggles to breath. The camera cuts to a new scene. A man begins to run away in the street. A mother grabs her crying child and holds her tight, trying to shield her. (voiceover): I'll never be done hurting you. camera cuts to Omni and Sub in the morgue, looking at the corpses of Omi and Jack. Omni: Do you think we're going to make it out of this alive? Sub: I have to believe that. scene cuts to Kross and Richard in the Old Spanish Church. Richard: Kross... don't make me choose. Kross: You're going to have to. scene changes. Rob points to Kross, the Fiend's eyes now bloodshot with anger and emotion. shouting: YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! looks at Kross, who gulps for a moment. FROM THE WRITER OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS AND ''THE BLACK KNIGHT'' Woman: Destiny plays a far greater role than you could possibly imagine. scene cuts to Eduardo Gullahorn shaking his head, facing Michael Hero, a bitter anger swelling. Eduardo: If God was all-good, he would not have taken Catherine away. scene changes. Turning around, the elevator reveals a large brute agent. Yopo: Oh good, a brute henchman. agent runs towards Yopo, who moves just fast enough to not get hit. Firing his gun, Yopo finishes the magazine, running out of bullets as the agent hits him, sending him into the glass window of the elevator, shattering part of it. As Yopo reaches for this second gun, the arm is grabbed the henchman, who tries to grab the gun away, pushing it towards the window as it accidentally shatters completely. Yopo manages to kick the agent in the balls, before shooting him down dead. Yopo: '''Oh dear god. That... was ... hard. ' removes one of the blades from his defense of Richard, and strikes at Kross. Kicking Kross, Rob walks towards the terrorist, who jumps back. Rob twists his arms, placing them behind his back to stop the blades of Richard from impacting it. It cuts to a man in the shadows looking at blueprints of the hotel. 'in the Shadows:' By the time they realize I'm the Fiend of Wikia Island... grabs four knives, two in each hand, and throws it at Rob. 'of the Shadows (voice):' ... it'll be too late. camera zooms towards the island, showing Fiend Mountain. 'of the Shadows:' We'll already be in the Mountain. camera cuts to black, before fading in to show a shot of Brandon in an unknown location. It's a small room with just a bed. 'Faust:' Come on, pay attention to me! I'm booorred. Faust snaps his fingers. cuts to Kross, The Butlers, and Charles' friends gathering in front of a television monitor. 'Yopo:' Let's review the situation. We have two butlers, a couple of a-hole teenagers... 'Arthur:' Hey! 'Yopo:' and a homicidal maniac... looks at Kross. Kross looks up for a moment, before nodding, agreeing. 'Yopo:' versus another homicidal maniac dressed as a demon. This is the world we live in now. cuts to Omni sitting in front of Brandon, who is tied up to a chair. 'Omni:' Who is The Fiend? 'Faust:' Honestly, officer. Do you really believe I would tell you who The Fiend is? 'Omni:' So you don't know? 'Faust:' Oh I know who he is, but I won't tell you who. scene cuts to another one, with Brandon and Kross in the same room. 'Faust:' What's the Fiend's real name? The current one? looks at Faust with a "really" face, sarcastically smiling. 'Kross:' Come now Brandon. I can't spoil everything now, can I? scene cuts to another one, as a glass is thrown against the wall, and Omni screams out in rage. 'Omni:' GOD - DAMMIT. another glass, he throws it, shattering against the wall, as Sub enters the Lobby. 'Sub:' Whoa. What are you doing? 'Omni:' Taking out my frustration. scene changes again. The door to Brandon's room opens up as a man keeps singing in the hallway. Faust whips his head around, seeing the man, who now appears to have a song lyric book in his hand. 'Faust, walking towards the man, faking excitement:' Is that you singing that wonderful song? 'Agent:' Oh yes it i- grabs the Cabal agent and throws him onto the ground, picking up his head and smashing it against the cold hard floor. Letting go, Faust stands above him. 'Faust:' Trust me, I'm doing everyone a favor by killing you. It's not like you were going to win Wikia's Got Talent or anything. '''ONE GAME-CHANGING EPISODE' cuts to inside a club, as Kross sits at a bar with a man. Kross: Is something wrong? Man: Yeah, my wallet is gone, and I have no money. Kross: It's alright, I can pay for it. Man: 'Really? nods. 'Man: Well... thank you, Mr... Kross: Crook. Duncan Crook. And you're welcome, Mr... Man: ''' Hundra. Sci Hundra. cuts to black. '''RELEASED IN SIX PARTS Voice: Duncan Crook? That's the alias you're going with? cuts to a different man talking to Kross across a table. Man: 'That's about as bad as giving a super-villain the name Zebediah Killgrave. You're practically screaming that you're a bad guy. car rolls up, before it cuts to Kross exiting the car, walking into the massive Grand Room. 'Kross: What is this lovely estate called? Agent: 'They call it... Wikia Manor. 'sarcastic: '''Catchy name. '''COMING SOON